Conventionally, if a gripping device for gripping works is used to grip various works having different shape from each other, contact sections of the gripping device which directly contact the works should be changed corresponding to the shape of the work to be gripped. Thus, it is desired that the gripping device is capable of flexibly dealing with various works having different shapes from each other.
For example, JP 2008-528408 A or JP H09-123082 A discloses such gripping device that can grip various works having different shapes from each other.
The gripping device of JP 2008-528408 A or JP H09-123082 A is provided with contact sections including flexible bags containing a large number of particulate substances. The vacuum pump or the like is used to evacuate the inside of the bags or to release the vacuum, whereby the shape of the contact sections can be changed corresponding to the work shape.
The gripping operation of the gripping device makes the contact sections contact the work in order to change the shapes of the contact sections along the shape of the work, after that the flexible bags are vacuumed. Thereby, a lot of particulate substance is anchored with each other, and the shapes of the contact sections are maintained corresponding to that of the work. Releasing the vacuum of the flexible bags, the shapes of the contact sections are returned to the soft state.